kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Cheng
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Green | Fur color = Light brown | Clothing = Orange, blue, and gold kimono with a gold dragon image on chest | Also known as = By his fans: Master Cheng, the Dragon Warrior | Status = Living | Residence = A remote village in the Valley of Peace (presumed) | Occupation = Hero / Protector of his village | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu | Master(s) = Self-taught | Student(s) = The villagers of his village | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "The Real Dragon Warrior" | Voiced by = }} Cheng is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a self-taught kung fu fighter and a local hero in his village. He first appeared in the episode "The Real Dragon Warrior" where he was encountered by Po and Monkey for his fraud title as the Dragon Warrior. Biography Early years Cheng grew up in a large family with many older siblings who all attained success by becoming doctors, lawyers, and carnival workers. Being one of the youngest of his family, he felt like he didn't stand out amongst them. Once older, he left his home to search for something he can do to make his mark in his family. He traveled to many different places until he happened upon a small remote village where a bandit was escaping with the villagers' money. In a commotion of accidental movements, Cheng apprehended the bandit and the villagers praised him for his deed. They thought he was the Dragon Warrior of legend, and because he felt like he finally stood out, he accepted the title and remained in the village as its local hero and protector. In Legends of Awesomeness Cheng is the master and teacher of this rabbit village. In known that he have his young kung fu student class. Cheng tells the rabbits about his Dragon Warrior adventures and teaches them kung fu of himself. As seen, when the rabbits fight the bandits, is seen that they knows kung fu. Rabbits in this village is a pretty good kung fu fighters if they work all together. Cheng knows kung fu very well, but is unknown where he learned kung fu and his moves. Maybe he learned kung fu by himself without any kung fu masters. Personality Cheng is very proud of himself. He believes that anyone can be a Dragon Warrior at heart. Fighting style Cheng knows very little kung fu, paying Shi Wo's Acting Troupe to act as bandits in order to prove that he is the Dragon Warrior. However, he was able to fight Shi Wo with Po's encouragement. Relationships The villagers of his village Coming soon! Po and Monkey Coming soon! Shi Wo and his bandits Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Gallery Images Cheng-family.jpg|Cheng's family View more... Videos Coming soon! [of Cheng|View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Bovids Category:Kung Fu Masters